A Long Way From Home
by TwilightFan210
Summary: Bella's family is moving, so she moves in with the Cullens.Will there be romance or just alot of pranks. Better then it sounds. please read.


--Don't own anything---

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B pov

--------

I was sitting at my desk writing on my computer when my mom called me down stairs. I had know no clue what she wanted . I guess I should tell you about me.

I'm 17 years old and I'm not what you would call beautiful. I have brown eyes, that a lot of people say that's how they can read me, My mom calls me her open book. I hate it. My family and me move from place to place because of my dads job. I don't know how to explain, it has a lot of numbers and a lot of money going around. Right now I'm in New York. I have a few friends that are crazy but that is what makes them fun, I love them. I love books and you always see me reading, I'm not the kind of girl who would go out partying like there's no tomorrow, but if there is a good party you will see me there.

But as I was saying my mom called me down stairs. And as I was walking I tripped and fell down the stairwell and hit my head. All I saw was my mom and dad running to me then everything went black.

I woke up In my bed with a ice pack being pressed on my head it hurt bad. I could only imagine what it would look like. I push my eyes open to see my mom smiling at me like I just pull my first tooth instead of hitting my head.

" When are you ever going to get a hang of your feet Bells?" My mom said. My mom was pretty and didn't look a day over 25 then 36. She always needed help with little things but I didn't care. Her and my dad were the best thing to happen to each other besides me in their life. My mom was a stay at home mom and when I would be sick she would make me soup and read to me all day long to make me feel better. She is my best friend.

"We need to talk." oh no not again.

"We're moving." Why now, Why me I just started to make more friends Great.

"Where to."

"Sorry baby, but we are moving to China."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't talk I can't go to a place were I have never been. "Mom I can't go, you can't make me." I sat up with my arms crossed and turned my back to my mom.

" I know you don't want to that what your dad and me wanted to talk to you about. We knew you would not want to move so we asked around and some old friends of mine said yes." She had her eyes down and wouldn't look at me.

"Said yes to what?" She still wouldn't look at me and for some reason made me mad. "Just tell me!"

She looked up at me I could see she was trying to hold back tears "A old friend from high school said you could live with her, she is very nice and has a loving husband with 3 kids they are all boys but they are around your age. So that's good." When she said that I knew why she was sad she didn't want me to go. I love my family but I just can't take it any more I have to stay.

"Mom I know you want me to move with you but I have to stay I hope you can understand that, I love you and dad but I think I will go live with them." It was the hardest thing to say to my mom the look in her eyes said it all and I knew I hurt her, but you would have done the same thing in my place.

"I know you should go, I think you will love them." She said it with every amount of happiness she could make.

" When am I going?" Getting up from my bed I have been sitting on for the last half hour.

"Well she said if you agreed you could come in 2 days. So you better start packing I'll go get you some boxes." With that she walked out of my room. Two day doesn't give me a lot of time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later

_____________

We planed to just to fly there(well the only person that is flying will be me) because it would be to long of a drive. The family I will be living with lived in Forks the opposite side of where I live. My mom stayed back at the house because we were afraid she wouldn't let me go. So my dad was driving I was going to miss them and my friends. After a two hour drive from my house to the airport we were here. I got my ticket and walked over to my dad.

"I'm going to miss you bells, you take care of your self don't let any of those boys make a move on you or I'll-"

"DAD!" I can't believe my dad but that is why I love him.

"What! I can't tell my baby girl to be safe." My dad was sweet I always looks after me.

"I'll miss you so much, I'll email you every day ok, I'll be ok-" Just than a voice said _"flight 267 to Washington is now boarding."_

"Bye dad I'll call when I land." I gave my dad a hug and pick up my bags and walked to the grate. I handed my ticket to the lady and walked on the plane. I sat down and pulled out my laptop and started talking to my friend Alyson, She was only one who understood my life.

**Bells---** **Hey Alyson **

**Alyson-Hey Bella**

**Bella--I'm going to miss you so much. I can't live with a house full of boys!**

**Alyson--I would kill to be you right now, maybe they are some hot ones there. If there is you have to let me come and visit you. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be you the greatest friend ever.**

**Bella--All right you can come. I don't know what they look like, all I know is there name is Cullen and there is three boys one is adopted.**

**Alyson--Do you know the ages?**

**Bella--My mom told me they were my age and two of them were one year older.**

"Miss we are going to take off now so could you put that away please." A lady working on the plane said.

**Bella--I got to go they are taking off. I'll talk to you later when I land. Bye.**

**Alyson--Bye Bells miss you.**

I put my laptop away and pulled a book out of my pack and started reading till we landed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later- The airport in Washington.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I had no idea what the Cullens look like I just hope I can find them. I was walking pass the grate when I saw a woman holding a sign that said _**Bella Swan . She was very pretty and I knew she had to be the mom of the family. I walked over to her. **_

"_**Hello are you Bella?" Her voice was sweet and I knew I would like her.**_

"_**Yes its so nice of you to let me live with you."**_

" _**It is fine we are happy we could help out a friend, my name is Esme. Lets go meet the rest of the family."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**How do you like it, if you don't please tell me, its my first story and I didn't know if I should go on, PLEASE TELL ME. **_

_**----Marie**_


End file.
